happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WardenerNL/A Bit Of Fan-Fic: A Touching Store
This is what happens when y... I'm bored and am on HTF. ---- Episode Name: '''A Touching Store '''Moral: ---. I'm no good in them. Starring: Petunia, Lumpy - because he always has to be a starring one. Featuring: Handy, The Mole, Nutty, Cuddles, Giggles, Flippy, Disco Bear, Toothy, Sniffles, Truffles, Russell, Pop and Cub, Splendid some Generic Tree Friends. Survivors: None. However, there are some debatables. We're shown a fairly big mall in The Town, surrounded by some Generics. The camera passes through the doors, where the guards (ironically, Handy and The Mole) are playing a pretty strange game - getting their hands in the space between the automatic doors and getting them out before they get stuck in there. Looking at how one of the guards is blind, and the other one is handless, it's an USUAL pasttime for them. As the camera passes by the TV section, we notice that currently it's more of a disco floor, looking at how the things went wrong already - as Disco Bear passed by, there was some groovy disco-music he just could not ignore. However, watching DB rocking out in the halls of televisions is fairly dangerous for your mental state, so teh camera goes further: through a little candy-store, where Nutty is seen cuddling a lollipop, and some more, until there's Petunia renewing her arsenal of air fresheners and all the other things she can hardly live without. Actually, the only part of her we can witness right now is her tail, looking at how she's holding an impressing pile of lotions, above-mentioned airfresheners and co., with a brand new flower(i don't think any of you thinks that the flower on her head is never changed. It's Petunia and her OCD.) on top of it. Struggling, groaning due to the weight, but yet happy, Pet makes her way to the cashdesk. However, as you know, everything has to go wrong in here, so... She just had to notice the terryfing fact of one of the lotion cans being... Green instead of pink, like all the others were. She drops the pile, causing a little earthquake, and screams until her lungs are out of oxygen. She could've lived - nothing landed on her, it rolled downstairs instead, but thanks to her OCD hyperventilating she can't even breathe, thus leading to a death from suffocation. While the mall is full of chaos. The earthquake and a following sonic wave that broke most of the things caused it, logically. The lights are flickering, screams all around. We get back to our guards, Handy and The Mole. Handy got stuck in the doors, eventually - expectable. The Mole, who's bleeding from his ears, tried to get his friend out of there, not knowing that he is actually tearing him apart - the hardhat blocked the doors, somehat saving Handy. He eventually gets him out of there... Well, his left part - and it makes everything even worse for The Mole - the hardhat flies right into his face, smashing it and causing the brain and every single thing that was there to get punched out - a bit like Cub's death in Chip Off The Ol' Block. Disco Bear manages to ignore the "earthquake", the sonic wave of Petuna's scream, and even the lights going off - the music is playing right in his head. If only there wasn't somebody's pool of blood(as seen later, Nutty's) and two electric wires that electrocuted Disco Bear, who was standing in the pool, ironically letting his dance to go on - like Petunia's robo-dance in Stayin' Alive. Nutty is in an even worse situation. Not only his left ear is cut off, most of his teeth are knocked out, and there's a crowbar sticking out of his stomach, he is ina middle of a starting fire - who knows why they needed oxygen tanks in a candy store. He is, actually, trying to get to his precious lollipop, because it's about to be consumed by the flames. Of course he can't let this happen, so, struggling once again, crying out in pain(more like laughing out), he finally dies as he touches the candy that's, by now, half-molten. By the way, we're shown that a posthumous tear got out of his eye, and magically ressurected the lollipop... But not Nutty. We then are shown some others - Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy and Sniffles, rushing to the exit that cannot be reached due to the fire. In the back of theirs, Lumpy, the owner of the very mall, is desperate about opening the "Staff Only" emergency exit. He, apparently, does not think a shit about those who are about to die. However, his plans are pretty much screwed. Not only that he can not find the right key, we are shown an upper level, where Flippy is struggling against his evil self while trying to launch a flare through a blown-out hole in the roof(i guess that if he has grenades and a parachute in his jacket, a flare gun is expectable). He actually manages to do that, what's at least somewhat good - what's worse, the part of the floor he's standing on falls down, thus crushing the unlucky four of Toothy, Cuddles, Giggles and Sniffles who were panicking around, trying to find an exit, not noticing Lumpy and his little problem with keys. Lumpy turns around, and even dodges Evil Flippy's pounce, that breakes the door open. Only to be smashed by the torn-off door the next second... And if you want the continuation, you'll hae to wait due to the camera suddenly going to Pop and Cub, who were in a comic book store that got blocked by the fallen columns. A part of the roof is blown out - it is, actually, the part that Flippy used to fire his flare in. What's interesting, the flare didn't go unnoticed, alerting two... Three "heroes" at a time - Russel and Truffles, the emergency heli pilots, who were pretty busy doing nothing(Truffles is seen lying on the ground, sweating, failing in his attempts to get up, while Russel was napping in the helicopter itself. However, both hurry up as soon as they see the signal flare, not even reporting about it to anybody from their heads. And the third one is Splendid, who was exercising by his TV. However, he hears the screams and sees the flare, and, rushes to the place, being more happy than disturbed - i highly doubt that he enjoyed the excerise. By the way, on the TV screen, we suddenly get it - why was DB so obsessed with the music. It was, actually, his very own creation, looking at how he's shown on-screen, but way younger and with a black afro. However, we cut to Truffles and Russel, who finally detect the burning and half-destroyed mall. And right as they were about to do something... They get smashed by Splendid, who was just about to stop there. He coughs, shakes his head(Cub is shown in the mall, staring at the skies and waving to his hero), and starts sneezing. I don't really know, how, but a little box with a green acorn drawn on it falls on his head, breaking and revealing the insides to be lots of Kryptonut. As Cub is seen comparing the comic book's frontpage with actual Splendid, who is about to explode, we notice that the picture is the exact same - this book appeared to be the last one of the Splendid comics, looking at how he's shown without half of his skin and vomiting all over the place on the frontpage as well. Curiously, Cub laughs happily as Splendid explodes... Not for long he's happy - both Pop and Cub are pierced by Splendid's teeth. And the comic books store they were in is, a second later, filled with Spledid's vomit that burns everything but the floor. Suddenly, Flippy's part is continued. He is seen stickin a frying pan right into Lumpy's body(who's still alive, despite having a whole arsenal of knives, spoons, and a lot of different kitchen stuff in his back), laughing maniacally. As he is about to finish him, he is decapitated by the helicopter blades. As Lumpy sighs in relief, he tries to stand up, failing - he is pinned to the floor pretty much. But nothing can stop our Lumpy, as he keeps trying, until he gets up... Leaving his digestive system and alot of other intestinies on the floor. As he notices this, Lumpy... Gets a heart attack. We're shown his hear that slowly stops beating, as he falls down, finally reuniting with his inner organs. Suddenly, Petunia's flower lands on Flippy's dead body. I don't really know how, but it triggers some explosives, so we are shown a great explosion of the mall. As the camera shows us the remains that are no more yet to be seen, such as Russel's pirate hat on top of a burned toy pirate ship, or some Petunia bits landing on the bottles, soaps and co. that, even after the explosion, landed in a perfect line, and, after all, Nutty's blessed lollipop that is left untouched and is sticking out of his hand, while the rest of his body is buried under some stones. Right at the end, one can see a reflection of Nutty with a halo and in white clothes in it. So... Damn tired of typing. Surev that i failed my grammar in some places. Any way, Over 24 deaths. And Petunia's debute in terms of killing. --- Now that's a load of shit. Category:Blog posts